


You Took Everything From Me

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Tommy is very done, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit gets a hug, Wilbur and Techno made mistakes, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: It's after the 16th and Tommy's forgiveness has run out.Written before DepressedInnit arc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Kudos: 150





	You Took Everything From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, this is NOT what you need to fix what has happened in cannon but have it anyway :)

Were they really expecting him to forgive them, again? Well, they were in for a surprise.

He turned to face the, eyes hard, “You took _everything_ from me. Tubbo, L’manburg, my own brothers,” He yelled, he turned away and started walking back towards the crater L’manburg is and Phil, “All I have now is my Dad.”

He could hear them calling his name, but he ignored them, they’d betrayed him just like everyone else, but they betrayed him again, he’d forgiven them the first time but they would have to work for a third chance.

When he entered L’manburg Phil came up to him immediately.

“I heard yelling, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was yelling at Wilbur and Technoblade, they took everything from me after all.”

“Okay, would you like hug, Tommy?”

He nodded.

Phil hugged him tightly. “You’re okay.”

He buried his face in Phil’s shoulder.

Phil rubbed his back.

When they pulled away Phil offered him a smile.

Tommy smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Uhhh, sorry sleepytwt, no I'm not, I have no regrets.


End file.
